The Doctor, The Gymleaders, and the Wandrobe
by ThelastCyberKnight
Summary: The 12th Doctor enters the Pokemon Universe to find an old enemy of his. He discovers that this enemy is near a mansion and becomes the Caretaker. However the Gymleaders are coming over.
1. Arrival on the Pokemon World

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

The Doctor is operating his Tardis, wondering where to go next.

"Venus, ancient Greece, the roman empire. Where do I go next?" The Doctor asked.

"Let's try Venus." The Doctor said.

He sent the coordinates onto the Tardis. He flicks a switch to go to that place, but the Tardis just rocks uncontrollable.

"The blazes is going on?" The Doctor asked.

He turns on the ship monitor and is intrigue at what he sees. A crack in the universe that's the size of a football field.

"Must have just formed. Looks like I'll have to close it." The Doctor said.

The Doctor changed the coordinates from Venus to right next to crack. He hits the switches and walks to the doors and slam them open.

He looks in awe at the size of this crack. The Doctor then takes out his Sonic Sunglasses and scan the crack.

He looks at the result and is surprise and confused at what he sees. It wasn't a crack in the universe.

"What? It doesn't have time energy coming out." The Doctor said.

A ship goes through the crack.

"They must have opened it. But who are they?" the Doctor asked. Although he doesn't what ship is, but he realizes what the crack is actually.

"It's a wormhole." The Doctor said. He closes the doors and heads back to Tardis console.

"Maximum shields on!" The Doctor said. He flicks a few switches and files the Tardis into the portal, just as it closed.

 _Camera switches to outside the Tardis_

The inside of portal the Tardis went through was white and is brighter than the sun. The energy of the portal began tear the paint of the Tardis.

 _Camera switches to inside the Tardis_

The Tardis starts to shake even more. The Tardis is beginning to catch on fire on the inside. The Doctor runs around the Tardis control pressing all the buttons to keep the Tardis in one piece.

"Come on old girl! You been through worst!" The Doctor said.

The shaking stops.

"Yes I made it." The Doctor said.

The Doctor grabs a fire extinguisher from under the Tardis control. He puts out the fires. After he does that he walks back to the monitor.

"Let's see what's outside." The Doctor said.

He turns on the monitor and sees what's outside. It snowing heavily outside, not like a blizzard just a lot of snow is coming down.

"Always loved winter." The Doctor said.

The Doctor walks to the door and open them slightly. He sees what he saw on monitor.

"Must have gone to Earth." The Doctor said.

He looks behind and sees the ship from earlier has crashed. The ship wasn't lucky, it is tatter and torn with parts of it on fire.

The Doctor runs towards the remains of the ship and began to examine it with the Sonic Sunglasses.

The Doctor curses slightly because the glasses couldn't tell what ship it is.

"The ship is unrecognizable…" The Doctor said.

The Doctor looked around the area to figure out where he is. He then sees a mansion from a distance.

"Oh no." The Doctor said.

As the Doctor runs off, the snow began to move. A hand then forces its way out.

 _Camera switches to inside the mansion_

The opening lobby of the mansion is sizable as any other hotel lobby with a nice carpet and beautiful chandelier that's look it was made from diamonds. A man sits at his desk writing on some paper, with his Snorunt at his side.

"And done." The man said sighing a piece.

"Sno." Snorunt said.

"Time to head to bed. We have big guests coming over tomorrow." The man said.

The Doctor slams both doors open and runs to the desk.

"You looking for a bed sleep in tonight sir?" the man asked.

"What's the nearest city?" The Doctor asked.

"Snowpoint City." The man said.

"How far?" The Doctor asked.

"10 minute drive." The man said

"You'll have to go!" The Doctor said.

"Um…why?" the man asked confused at the Doctor order.

"Because, what's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Matthew." He said.

"Matthew, there could be an alien menace." The Doctor said.

Matthew just laughs at The Doctor claim, believing that's its false.

"Do you really this I'm that stupid?" Matthew said.

"Trust me. You need to leave!" The Doctor said.

"What are you? A prankster." Matthew still laughing hard

"How predicable for humans." The Doctor mumbled.

The Doctor takes out his psychic paper and flashes in front of Matthew.

"Secret agent, the Doctor." Matthew reads off the paper.

"Yes. Now as a secret agent you need to leave tomorrow." The Doctor said.

"I can't leave tomorrow, I have important guests coming over." Matthew protested.

"Who are they?" The Doctor asked.

"Gymleaders." Matthew said.

"Who?" Doctor asked not knowing what Gymleader is.

"The Gymleaders, you know." Matthew said.

"Now I remember." The Doctor playing along.

"Tell them to leave." The Doctor said.

"It's too late. I can't cancel." Matthew said.

"Shoot!" The Doctor said.

"Can you just keep them away from the aliens?" Matthew asked.

"I'll try. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone. We don't want to have a mass panic." The Doctor said.

"I don't know Doctor. I'm not good with secrets." Matthew said.

"Don't think of as a secret. Think of it as mission as an agent." The Doctor said.

"Secret agent…" Matthew began to fantasize about being a James Bond type of agent. Shooting the bad guy and making out with a super model.

"…You got it!" Matthew said.

"Good. Now go!" The Doctor said.

"Yes sir." Matthew and his Snorunt runs towards the doors and are visibly excited of being agents.

"Just one question." The Doctor said.

Matthew and Snorunt looked back towards him.

"What's that?" The Doctor pointed at Snorunt.

"A Snorunt sir." Matthew said.

"Which is?" The Doctor asked.

"A Pokémon." Matthew said.

The Doctor is still confused at Matthew's answer, but he says "Thanks. Go."

"Okay." Matthew said. He opened the door and he and Snorunt went outside into the cold. Matthew closes the door on his way out.

"Time to do some research." The Doctor said.

The Doctor begins to look around the mansion, to find a computer or at a book to find out what a Pokémon is.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Did I do the 12** **th** **Doctor, justice?**

 **If you want to know what Gymleaders are going to be, wait next chapter.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	2. The Gymleaders

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

Most of the Unova gymleaders have gather in a classroom. They were called here by Burgh and Lenora

The 12 of 13 Unova gymleaders are sitting around in a class room. Clay, Skyla, Cheren, Roxie, Marlon, Drayden, Cress, Chili and Brycen were sitting patiently at the desks for Elesa to arrive so they can start the meeting. Burgh and Lenora were sitting at teacher's desk.

"Why are we in a school?" Roxie asked.

"We'll tell you in a minute." Burgh said.

The door opens and Elesa walks into the room. She sits next to Skyla. Since Skyla and her are best friends.

"Thank you for all coming here." Burgh said graciously.

"Can you explain why you called this meeting? I have important things to do!" Clay impatiently said.

"Me and Burgh had been talking lately about the fact that we don't know each other very well." Lenora said.

"Not true. We all know each other quite well." Chili said.

"Okay. What do you know about your fellow gymleaders?" Burgh said.

Chili opens his mouth up to say something. But when he tries to think of something he knew about the Gymleaders, his mind is blank.

"Give me one minute." Chili said.

"Lenora and I thought spending more time together might help us know more about the other." Burgh said.

"Just because Chili doesn't know, doesn't mean we don't know anything." Clay said.

"Roxie what do you know about Skyla?" Burgh asked.

"Easy. She's a pilot and a Gymleader." Roxie said.

"Aside from the obvious." Lenora said.

"Um…I got nothing. No offense Skyla." Roxie said.

"It's alright."

"Does any know anything about the other Gymleaders aside from the obvious?" Lenora asked.

The only people who raised their hand is Skyla and Elesa. Lenora shot Clay an "I told you so" look. Clay just rolls his eyes back in annoyance.

"Just Skyla and Elesa?" Burgh asked.

"I guess so." Marlon said.

"What do you have in mind for spending more time together?" Clay asked.

"Going on a big vacation!" Burgh cried out.

"That sounds cool!" Roxie said.

"I'm not going on it." Clay said.

"Come on Clay." Burgh said.

"I have much more important things to do."

"We haven't even talk about the details of the trip." Burgh said.

"Fine…where?"

"Snowpoint City in Sinnoh region. Around the holidays." Lenora said.

"Why Sinnoh?" Elesa asked.

"If we went anyone in Unova, crowds would follow us." Burgh said.

"You caught my attention." Clay said.

"Does anyone want to stay here?" Burgh asked.

Marlon, Cheren, Cress, Brycen and Drayden raised their hands up.

"You not coming Cress?" Chili asked.

"Someone needs to stay and watch the restaurant."

"I can't come. I have homework to mark." Cheren said sadly.

"I don't like the cold. I want to stay warm." Marlon said.

"Anyone who's coming stay in the room." Lenora said.

The Gymleaders who didn't want or couldn't go, left the room. The rest of the Gymleaders who were going felt a little bit sad at their colleagues not coming.

"Anyway pack your clothes for next month. We leave on December 15th." Lenora said.

"How do we get to Sinnoh?" Roxie asked.

"By my private jet." Burgh said.

"You have a private jet!"

"I do." Burgh said.

"Awesome! Can I bring my friends?"

"Seeing that we have a few vacant spots. I see no problem." Lenora said.

Roxie does a fist bump in the air.

"Wait. Why did you bring us here again?"

"Just in case there was an argument. I wanted to scratch the board." Burgh said.

"You didn't get to do." Roxie said.

"There's always next time."

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Did I do the Unova gymleaders justice?**

 **What was good and what was bad?**

 **Have a nice day?**

 **P.s these are anime version of Gymleaders. That's why Cilan isn't here.**


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

The Unova Gymleaders and Roxie's band mates, Nicky and Billy Jo were currently on Burgh private jet.

Billy Jo and Nicky look outside the window and stare into Wonder at far they are in the air.

"This is awesome!" Billy Jo said.

"You can say that again Billy." Nicky said.

"Alright. This is awesome!"

"I didn't mean it literary. But whatever."

They sit to their seats and began to have a conversation with Roxie.

"Thank you again for inviting us Roxie." Billy Jo said.

"No prob. I would do anything for buds."

"Time to rock the Sinnoh Region!" Nicky said.

"Rock on!" Roxie and Billy Jo said together.

Burgh pokes his head past the seats and says "You do have to spend time with the other gymleaders."

"Oh yeah." Roxie said.

"So we can't spend any time together?" Billy Jo asked.

"We can. We just have to spend it with the other gymleaders." Roxie said.

"Ugh. Can't we not spend it with Clay? He's a fun killer." Billy Jo said.

Roxie points above Billy Jo's head. She moves her up and sees Clay head above the seat looking down at her. Clay is giving her a glare that would give anyone goosebumps.

Billy smiles awkward and waves her hand.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to work."

"Aren't you on vacation?" Nicky asked.

"I'm never on a vacation young man. I always have work to do."

Clay goes back to his regular seating position and begins file some tax work.

" _Descent begins in 5 minutes. Fasten your seat belts." The pilot said._

Skyla and Elesa are fasten their seat belts begin to talk.

"Elesa have you been to Sinnoh before?"

"A few times. For modeling shows."

"How about Snowpoint City."

"Nah. Too cold."

"You starting sound like Marlon."

They both laughed at joke.

Chili sat down beside them and put his seat belt on.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation."

"You weren't until." Elesa said.

"Dang it!"

The plane begins its descendent as Burgh sat back to his near Lenora.

"You sure Matthew can handle the 10 of us." Burgh asked.

"He said he's been through harder ones jobs." Lenora said.

"That's reassuring. Did you call him before we got onto the plane?"

"Yes. But he didn't answer. Probably nothing."

"Let's hope."

The plane lands on the ground and pilot said " _We have arrive on the ground. You may exit the plane."_

The Gymleaders unbuckled and stood up from their seats. They grab their suit case from the compartments.

"Remember to put your coats on. It's chilly." Burgh said.

Skyla and Elesa put on their coats, which were blue and yellow, respectively. To go with the color of their usual outfits.

Elesa notices Chili isn't wearing a coat.

"Chili, where's your coat."

"Didn't bring one. Don't worry though, I won't need it. My fiery blood will keep me warm!"

Skyla and Elesa sweatdrop at Chili's action

"Wow Chili." Skyla said

The plane door opens and the Gymleaders one at a time exited the plane.

All Gymleaders the lined up. Waiting for something to do.

"Excuse me Burgh, but why are we standing around?" Clay asked.

"We're waiting for the bus."

A bus comes into the airport. It begins to head to the Gymleaders.

"And there's it is." Burgh said.

The bus stops in front of the Gymleaders. The doors opens and Burgh took a step in and said to the driver "Nice to meet you Matthew."

The driver turns to Burgh. It is a middle age man wearing a suit.

Burgh looked surprised and shocked at this man he didn't know.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor."

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Next chapter will finally have The Doctor interacting with the Gymleaders.**

 **Until then. Have a nice day.**


	4. The Bus Ride

"So this is Matthew?" Chili asked.

"No. I'm the Doctor."

"Where's Matthew?" Lenora asked.

"He had to visit sick mother, so he called me up." The Doctor said.

"He never mention you." Lenora said.

"It was at the last minute. Can you all step into the bus? It's cold."

The Gymleaders step onto the bus. They broke up into groups and sat in groups. Elesa, Skyla, and Chili sat together in the middle, Roxie and her bandmates sat at the back, Lenora and Burgh sat at the front near the Doctor, and Clay is sitting on his own.

The Doctor began to drive the bus out of the airport.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" Burgh asked.

"Is it something idiotic?"

"No. I just want to know why you call yourself The Doctor."

"Why do call yourself Burgh?

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm just asking, why do call yourself Burgh?"

"Because that's my name."

"Exactly. That's why I call myself the Doctor."

"So you're saying when you were born your parents decide to call you the Doctor?" Chili asked.

"No. I just like to be called The Doctor."

"What kind of Doctor are you?" Lenora asked.

"Everything."

"You're a Doctor of everything." Chili asked.

"Yes I am."

"I don't buy it. It would take a lifetime to become a Doctor of everything." Chili said.

"I had a few."

"What?" Burgh said confused.

"I said I had a lot of time on my hand."

"How old are you?" Chili asked.

"Are you serious? I'm your age."

Chili stares in confusion at Doctor.

"Anyway if you looked on your left you'll see what you people call, a winter wonderland."

Gymleaders looked out of the left windows to see a field covered in snow. It's snowing lightly and the sunlight reflected of it, which cause to sparkle. A few children and Pokémon play in the snow.

The Gymleaders looked in awe at the Winter Wonderland. Skyla takes a picture of it with a camera.

"Does snow all year?" Roxie asked.

"City is called Snowpoint City, so yes." Clay said.

Skyla notices a stream of smoke coming from the ground.

"Is it me or do I see smoke?"

The other gymleaders looked at her.

"Right there." Skyla placed her finger on the window.

The Gymleaders looked to where Skyla pointed. They now also see the smoke.

"Don't worry. It's tradition here." The Doctor said.

"You mean to set things on fire, awesome!" Roxie said.

"No, just camp fires."

"Okay, but why in the middle of the day?" Elesa said.

"I don't know."

The bus stops and the Doctor says "Step outside please."

The Gymleaders grabbed their bags and walked outside the bus. They see the Mansion they will be staying at.

The mansion looked to be blue Victorian era.

"Wow cool." Billy Jo said.

The Doctor steps out of bus and says to them "Can you please get in there. It's getting cold."

The Doctor and the Gymleaders walk to the door. The Gymleaders stood there at the door.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Waiting for you to open the door, sir." Clay said.

"Oh, that's right."

The Doctor opens the door and holds it to the leaders. After they take a few steps in, they place their bags onto the floor. The Gymleaders looked in amazement at the architect of the building.

"Hang up your coats. Please then we'll go with our plan for the week."

The Gymleaders put the coats on a coatrack and gathered around the Doctor.

The Doctor notice their odd wardrobe styles and thought "Oh bugger. I'm in that kind of world."

"Doctor?" Burgh said.

"Oh yeah. Tomorrow we'll be heading to the plaza. In the meantime, unpack your bags."

The Doctor walked over to the desk and grabbed 4 keys.

"Now you'll have to share rooms, so pick a partner."

"Wait. Matthew said that there were rooms for all of us." Lenora said.

"Um…well there was an accident. So you'll have to spilt the rooms."

"What accident?"

"Some Pokémon got into the house and tear the rooms apart."

"Oh."

"Go up the stairs to your left is where your rooms are." The Doctor walks off.

"Where are you going?" Burgh asked.

"I have to prepare lunch."

"How nice The Doctor is going to make us lunch." Clay said.

The Doctor walks into. He steps back and moans.

"Are you okay?" Burgh asked.

"I walked into a door. What do you think?" The Doctor said annoyed.

"Sorry."

The Doctor moves his hands around the door to look for the doorknob. The Gymleaders looked baffled by The Doctor action.

"The knob is right there." Burgh pointed at it. The Doctor puts his hand where Burgh is pointing at and grabs the doorknob. He opens the door. He looks back at the Gymleaders

"Thank you."

The Doctor enters another room and closes the door.

"What an odd man." Clay said.


	5. Revealed

Elesa and Skyla are currently sitting in their room in their pajamas. The room walls were painted brown and there where six lights attract to the celling. They bed were elegant and blue.

"This is a nice place. Wish my room was like this." Skyla said.

"Our first night in Sinnoh, this will be fantastic."

"Yeah." Skyla said.

"Something brothering you?"

"It's the Doctor."

"What about him?"

"There's something off about him. Like he's not telling us something."

"Like?"

"When I pointed the smoke on our way here. He said it is a tradition, but he didn't explain why."

"Probably nothing."

"Also when he also told us about sharing rooms, he never told us about how long it would take until we get separated rooms."

"I'm a bit offended by that remark. You saying that you don't enjoy time with me."

Skyla raised her arms up and said "I never said that, it's just he never how long it would take."

"Probably couldn't fix the rooms."

"I guess."

Skyla sees a corner of her eyes a light coming from the window. She looks out and sees someone holding a lantern walking away from the house.

"I see someone."

"Who is it?" Elesa asked.

"I think it's the Doctor."

"What's he doing walking at night? While it's snowing."

"I don't know, but let's find out."

Skyla and Elesa changed into their regular clothing and left there room. They tipped toe through the hallway and downstairs to avoid waking people up.

Once they're at the opening lounge of mansion they grabbed their coats and open the door.

"Elesa, Skyla?"

Both of them turn and sees Chili at the staircase.

"Hi Chili." Elesa said.

"What are you going outside?"

"To follow the Doctor." Elesa said.

"The Doctor?"

"There's something up about him." Skyla said.

"Well…if you're going I'm coming too."

Chili ran down the stairs and out the door. He stands in front of the building waiting for Skyla and Elesa.

"Don't you want a coat?" Skyla asked.

"I told, I have fiery red blood that keeps me warm."

As before they just sweatdrop at Chili and had dazed look on their faces.

"Where did The Doctor go?" Chili asked.

"He went back." Skyla said.

Skyla and Elesa walks to Chili, once they got there they walk around the building.

"Who do you he is?" Chili asked.

"Who?" Skyla and Elesa asked at the same time.

"The Doctor, who do you think he is?"

"Something weird."

They get to the other side of the house and begin they walk in the same direction the Doctor went.

"Let's hope the Doctor didn't go very far."

 _Later_

The three of them have been walking for five minutes. Elesa and Skyla crossed their arms as they are shriving from the cold. Chili however is still looks the same.

"How are you still not cold?" Skyla asked.

"Told you, fiery hot blood." Chili said.

"Maybe we should huddle for warmth." Elesa said. She and Skyla hugged each other to keep herself warm.

Chili tries to join in on the hug, but Skyla pushes him away.

"You don't need this."

"Let's head back, we can ask the Doctor what he was doing tonight in the morning." Chili said.

"You're right." Skyla said.

"Wait I think I see something." Elesa said.

Elesa sees a few big blobs of standing out of the ground

"What do you see?" Skyla asked.

"I don't know."

They walked over to the blobs. When they got they are surprised at what they see. Huge pieces of metal coming out of the ground. The edges of the metal looked like that it was ripped from something.

Elesa, Skyla and Chili's closely examine the metal, looking in confusion. Why were their pieces of metal sticking out of the ground?

"Why is there metal here?" Chili asked.

"I don't know Chili, I really don't know." Skyla said.

Elesa bends her knees down and wipes off the snow that is on the metal. There is a symbol on the metal. It is two blue lines crossing over a sphere.

"I found something!"

Skyla and Chili got around her and bend down to see the symbol.

"What is it?" Skyla asked.

"A symbol." Elesa said.

"A symbol for what?" Chili asked.

"For warriors." The Doctor said.

The three of them turn to the right and see the Doctor looking down at them.

"Warriors?" Skyla said.

"Yes. Once long a go there was a battle here, two sides trying to destroy each other."

"Who won?" Chili asked.

"No one."

"What's with the metal?" Skyla asked.

"These were their transportation. All but destroyed."

"How do you know this Doctor?" Elesa asked.

"I study history."

"Who were the two forces?" Elesa asked.

"That information has been lost to time, but I have a better question. Why are you three out here?"

"We were following you." Skyla said.

"Besides we can ask you the same question." Chili said.

"Can't someone get a little privacy? I came here just to study."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Chili asked.

"Do you really want to be remind of war during your vacation?"

"That's makes no sense." Skyla said.

"Coming from the person who's has flower clip in her hair and wearing shorts in winter."

"Don't change the subject." Skyla said.

"Also why do you wear those head phones all the time?" The Doctor turns to Elesa.

He turns to Chili and ask "And why aren't you wearing a coat?"

"I don't need one and if I need to keep warm, I have my Pansear. In fact." Chili grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket and threw it into the air. A white beam heads to the ground and Pansear comes out. The Pokémon chants its name proudly

"So this is a Pansear." The Doctor said.

"Yes, a great Pokémon I do say so myself."

"If it's a great Pokémon, why do you enslaved it?"

"What?" Chili caught off my the question.

"You force Pokémon to battle for your enjoyment, by all accounts that's slavery."

"It's not slavery!"

"Really, explain to me why isn't."

"The Pokémon and trainer grow together through battle." Skyla popped in.

"Maybe they've gotten used to it, realizing they realize that couldn't fight against their master. You should all be ashamed of yourselves for keeping such intelligent and amazing creatures for your own amusement."

Chili and Skyla stand up and were anger by The Doctor's remark.

"You better take that back!" Skyla said.

"I stand by my words."

They were about to angrily respond to The Doctor's comment, but Elesa spoke up "Guys it's not worth it, let's head back."

Chili and Skyla take Elesa's advice and decide to head home, but not before giving the Doctor a cold look.

Once they were far away from him, The Doctor said "Let's get back to work."

The Doctor began to examine the piece of metal that Elesa, Skyla and Chili were looking at. He is looking at the symbol.

"Now let's see what those three were looking at."

However Elesa, Skyla and Chili were hiding behind another piece of metal observing him.

"The Doctor has such nerve, how could he say that!" Chili said.

"Ssh, we don't get his attention." Elesa said.

"Impossible, this is the mark of the Ice Warriors." The Doctor said.

"What's an Ice Warrior?" Skyla whispered.

"I don't know, let's keep on listening." Elesa said.

"How do the Ice Warriors have this tech? Even at their peak this is impossible."

"Maybe we should ask him?" Chili whisper.

"I don't think he'll tell us the truth." Elesa said.

"What do we do?" Skyla asked.

"We tell everyone." Chili said.

"No, we wait." Elesa said.

Skyla and Chili look at Elesa in confusion.

"He's not going to tell us the truth either, so we'll just wait. Now let's leave before he sees us."

The Gymleaders slowly walks away, to make sure The Doctor doesn't notice them.

Without The Doctor noticing a machine that looks like a crab is watching him.

We now turn to who is watching The Doctor through the crab. It is two Ice Warriors

"Could it be the Doctor?"

"Yes, and he has a Tardis. Let's go find him."

 **Okay what are your thoughts?**

 **Also you might be wondering why I'm using the Ice Warriors and not say the Daleks or Cybermen. Simple, they are overused. They're good villain, but I feel like they got enough attention. So I thought it would nice and fresh to see an old classic villain get more attention. Yes I know they appeared in the new series episode "Cold War", but I feel like they should get more love.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	6. The Grey Box

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

The Doctor is currently sitting in the bus seat while the Gymleaders are taking their seats.

"Do I have to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Well we are paying to drive us." Burgh said.

"Can't any of you drive? What about the redhead, if she can fly a plane she can drive a bus."

"It's Skyla. And I don't have a driver's license." She said.

"Really? You can fly a plane, but can't drive."

"No, and you're supposed to be driving us." Skyla said.

"Should have kept Matthew around." The Doctor mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I'm saying what's with your outfit."

Skyla looks down at herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Is cold outside and you are exposing half your body to it."

"It's my everyday clothes."

"Wow, the boys must really enjoy looking at you."

"Excuse me!"

"Anyway time to go."

"Where's Roxie and Clay?" Lenora asked.

"They're staying here." The Doctor said.

"To spend time with each other?"

"No, Clay is doing taxes and Roxie is with her friend." The Doctor said.

"And they told you." Burgh said.

"Yes, they thought I wouldn't care and they are right."

The Doctor slams the peddle and the bus drives off.

"Doctor turn this bus around right now!" Burgh said.

"Burgh, can't you just let them do what they what to do?" The Doctor asked.

"No, the main reason for this trip is to bring us together."

"That's the problem." The Doctor said.

"What?"

"You're forcing them to spend time together, if you try to put people together forcefully you make hate them hate each other more."

"They agree to spend time with each other."

"No, they agree to a vacation."

"Maybe I should have thought this more through."

"You should have."

"Know what, we don't need them." Chili said.

The other gymleaders were caught off by Chili's remark.

"If they can't enjoy our time, well sucks for them. Let's not let them ruin our time together."

"Yeah you're right Chili, let's enjoy the plaza." Skyla said.

"You will, I won't." The Doctor said.

"Are you always this negative?" Skyla asked.

"When you reach my age, you'll be acting like this."

"Let's hope not."

"You won't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, this guy is becoming more distrustful every second." Chili whisper to Skyla and Elesa.

"We need to tell Burgh and Lenora." Skyla said.

"Not until we have hard evidence." Elesa said.

"Burgh and Lenora would believe us."

"Maybe, but I have feeling that The Doctor wouldn't tell the truth." Elesa said.

"Why?"

"Because every time we tried to talk to him, he changes the subject."

"What are you three yapping about?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing." Elesa said.

"Of course." The Doctor said.

Elesa turns to Skyla and Chili and said "Let's just wait until we have hard evidence."

"Fine." Skyla and Chilli said.

 _The Mansion_

Roxie and her bandmates are playing their musical instruments, which were Roxie and Billy Jo on guitar and Nicky on Drums.

"Hey keep that down!" Clay banging on the door.

Roxie finishes a riff and stops the music.

"Can't we have some fun?" Billy Jo asked.

"You can, just turn it down."

"We need to be at maximum volume to be awesome."

Roxie and her bandmates went back to playing.

Clay stomps his foot in ground and grits his teeth.

"Turn that racket down!"

"We can't hear you." Roxie said mockingly.

"Where do I find some peace and quiet here?" Clay asked.

He walks down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Maybe I'll find some quiet on the other side of the house."

He walks up the stairs to the side of the house that Doctor said was destroyed. When he got to the top of stairs, he notices cables coming out of each of the rooms.

"Cables?" Clay said baffled by their presence.

He follows one of the cables into a room. In the room, it was perfectly tidy.

"Wait, this room looks fine."

He notices a small grey box that had blinking lights.

The box had more wires coming out and were going into the walls.

"Now what is this thing?"

 _The plaza_

The Doctor parks the bus in front of a building, he opens the doors.

"Everyone out."

Lenora, Burgh, Skyla, Elesa and Chili step outside the bus.

"Aren't you coming?" Lenora asked.

"Why would I?"

"Well you might get lonely."

"I'm a hermit, I enjoy loneliness."

"A hermit that has a friend." Lenora said.

"Yes, hermits unite."

"Just wait for us." Burgh said.

"Fine."

The Doctor closes the bus door. He grabs a book from under the seat and started to read it.

Lenora, Skyla, Burgh, Chili and Elesa walked away from the bus and walked into plaza.

"Time for a fantastic day at the plaza." Burgh said.

"What are we exactly supposed to do here?" Chili asked.

"Anything really, so a long you spend time with each other." Burgh said.

"Okay. Elesa, Chili want to grab some lunch?" Skyla asked.

"Sure." Chili and Elesa said together.

"How about you two?" Skyla asked Lenora and Burgh.

"Nah, we have something important to do." Burgh said.

This makes Skyla, Chili and Elesa interested.

"What is it?" Skyla asked.

"It's a surprise." Burgh said.

Skyla, Chili and Elesa laughed at this.

"Alright see you later." Elesa said.

The three of them walked away from Burgh and Lenora.

"You're really terrible with secrets." Lenora said.

"They don't a suspect a thing."

"No, they know that we're getting them gifts."

"Doesn't matter if they know or not, it's still a good thing to do."

"Yes, but we agreed not to spoil the surprise."

"Well they probably knew this before, I mean they're probably going to get us gifts."

 _Elesa, Skyla and Chili_

"So what do we get, hamburgers, pizza?" Skyla asked.

"I'll just have a salad." Elesa said.

"Elesa it's a holiday, I'm pretty sure you can eat junk food." Chili said.

"It's hard to lose weight you know."

"I've seen you do it before." Chili said.

"After an hours of work out."

"Look at me, I'm thin and I eat a lot of food." Skyla said.

"We have two different bodies, besides I never had a hamburger."

Skyla just stopped. Elesa and Chili stopped and looked confused at her.

"Um…Skyla." Elesa said.

"You never have a burger before!" Skyla yelled.

Chili and Elesa are caught surprised by this.

Elesa musters up an answer "Yeah, when my parents discover my body type they decided to cut all junk food out of my diet."

"Not even after you moved out?" Skyla asked.

"I never had a reason to do it."

"Well we're going put a burger into that belly."

Skyla grabs Elesa's left arm and dragged her.

Chili looked baffled at Skyla's action.

"And they say I'm weird."

 _The Mansion_

Chili hold the grey box in his hand and is examining it to figure out what it is. Just then, Roxie slams the door open. Clay startled by the loud slam, drops the device, but grabs before it falls to the ground.

"Don't do that!"

"Whatever." Roxie said not caring.

Billy Jo and Nicky walked into the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be causing a ruckus?"

"Nah, we got bored, so we follow the wires." Roxie said. She notices the grey box in Clay's hand.

"What's that?"

"I don't know, but I should probably put this away."

"I know what that thing is." Nicky said.

Clay, Roxie and Billy Jo looked at him, wanting to know the answer.

"It's a music box."

"You mean stereo?" Billy Jo asked.

"Sure." Nicky walked over to Clay.

"Here, let me use it."

Nicky tries to pull it from Clay's hand, but he wouldn't let go.

"This isn't your property young man."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Nicky you should listen to him." Billy Jo said.

Nicky pulls the grey box out of Clay's hand, but the force of the pull causes him to fall down backwards. During his fall, the box flies out of his hand and smashes into the wall.

"Nicky!" Clay said angrily.

"Don't worry it's not like anything bad is going to happen."

 _The Doctor_

He is reading a book on Pokémon, when he hears a loud beeping sound.

"Oh no."

He pulls a little box from his pocket. The front of the box was going red. The Doctor turns ignition on and drives off.

 _Unknown location_

An ice Warrior stands in a middle of a room, when another Ice Warrior walk in.

"We have discover a mansion sir."

"So?"

"It appeared out of nowhere."

"Where is it?"

"Near our crash site."

"Sent in a squad."

"Yes sir."

 **Sorry I was late on this chapter.**

 **So what are your thoughts.**


	7. The Ice Warrior Arrived

"Nicky! You broke this…thing." Clay said.

"You don't even what it is. So why are you angry?" Nicky asked.

"Do you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?"

"Nicky's right, it couldn't have been that important." Billy Jo said.

A loud crashing came grabs their attention.

"Now what?" Clay asked.

"I think that was from the front." Billy Jo

The four of them run of the room and down the stairs. They stopped at the bottom of stairs when they came face to face with a dozen Ice Warriors.

"Who are you?" Clay asked.

"We are the Ice Warriors." The lead one said.

"Wow look at these losers." Billy Jo said.

"You dare mock us?" The lead one said angrily.

"Yeah you look lame."

"Billy now's not the time." Clay said.

"What's the worst that can happen."

The lead Ice Warrior's helmet moves up by its self. The Ice Warrior's face is reptilian with big red eyes. There small horn pultruding from the skin.

"You're a Pokémon." Billy Jo said.

"We are not Pokémon, we are the Ice Warriors!"

"I'm really sorry about calling you guys lame. How about we be friends?" Billy Jo said.

"You will be killed for dishonouring us!"

"What?" Billy Jo said scared.

"She's said sorry, can't you move on." Roxie said.

"She has lost option of mercy, now she will be destroyed."

The Ice Warriors began to walk towards them.

"Great job Billy Jo. You just upset killer aliens." Nicky said.

"We have to stop them." Roxie grabs a Pokeball from her pocket.

"Rock on, Scolipede!"

She throws the Pokeball into the air and outcomes a giant purple caterpillar with big yellow eyes.

"Use Screech!"

Scolipede screams an ear piercing sound that causes Ice Warriors to be stumble back.

"Now sludge bomb!"

Scolipede fires a blob of sludge at the Ice Warrior and explodes on impact.

"Fire back!" The lead Ice Warrior said.

The Ice Warrior aimed their arms at Scolipede and fired lasers. All of the lasers hits Scolipede. The attacks makes Scolipede fall down and faint.

"Return!"

Roxie returns her Pokémon to the Pokeball.

"Everyone get up the stairs." Clay said.

Clay, Roxie, Billy Jo and Nicky ran up to the top of the stairs.

Clay grabs a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Krokorok show these brutes, manners!" Clay tosses the Pokeball into the air.

"Krok." The Pokémon said.

A few Ice Warriors fired lasers at Krokorok.

"Dodge and then use Stone Edge!"

Krokorok slides out of the way. The Pokémon formed rocks into the air and threw it at one of the lead warrior. It wasn't very effective, as the warrior shrugs it off and fires a laser at Krokorok. It launches Krokorok into a wall. It struggles to find the strength to get back up.

"Save your strength." Clay returns his Pokémon to its Pokeball. He then turns his attention back to the Ice Warriors.

"So this is how it end, never thought aliens would kill us."

"We only want to kill one of you." The lead warrior said.

"You're not having Billy Jo!" Roxie said.

"If you surrender her to us, we will let you go."

"Never she's our friend and bandmate!" Nicky said.

"Please guys, I don't want you all to die." Billy Jo said. She is about to walk down the stairs, when Clay places his hand to block her from going.

"Young lady I might not like you, but I am not going to give to those monsters."

"Monsters? She dishonor us. She deserves death." The lead warrior said.

"You're not having her."

"Then you will join her in oblivion."

They pointed their guns at them and fired away. They moved out of the way and leaned against the wall. All hope seemed lost until a phone begins to ring. Clay looked to his side and sees a phone right beside him. He picks up.

"Whoever this is called back later. I'm in the middle of something."

"Clay this is the Doctor. You need to listen to me if you want get out of there."

"We can handle it, we still have most of our Pokémon."

 _The Doctor_

He sits in the bus, looking at the mansion from a safe distance. What he sees another dozen of Ice Warriors outside readying to come in.

"You don't stand a chance. Just go to the attic, there's a way out."

"Just how do I get to the attic?"

"At the end of your hallway, there's a row of stairs that leads up. There's a blue box, just get in there and you'll be safe."

"A blue box?"

"Yes, now go!"

 _The Mansion_

The Ice Warriors walked up the stairs and are getting closer to Clay, Roxie, and her bandmates.

"Follow me." Clay said.

He ran up the stairs with Roxie and her crew following behind.

"Time to split!" Nicky said.

The Ice Warriors began to jog to keep up.

Clay, Roxie, and her bandmates arrive at the entrance into the attic. Clay opens the door. Roxie and her band ran up the stairs extremely fast. Clay closes the door and ran up. Clay is surprised to see a blue Police box (A.K.A the Tardis).

"What is this thing?" Nicky said.

"Lookie her, I haven't seen this since I was kid."

Roxie, Billy Jo and Nicky looked to Clay a bit curious.

"Back when I was young this was the only way to call the police."

"It must have been a very crummy time." Billy Jo said.

"But how's this supposed to save us from those monsters?" Clay asked.

The door of the Tardis swing opened. The four of them are surprise to see that it's bigger on the inside.

"No that's not possible."

The doors of the attic were broken down by Ice Warriors.

"Enough adoring let's get in there!" Clay said.

The four of them run into the Tardis, but stop after a few steps in as they are speechless at the Tardis's size.

"It really is bigger on the inside." Billy Jo said.

The Ice Warrior made it to the top of the stairs and ran towards The Tardis.

Clay notices this. He slams the doors shut and locks the doors.

The Ice Warriors slammed into the Tardis, causing a big thump sound.

"Okay now head to the controls." The Doctor said.

"Doctor? Where are you?" Clay asked

"Go to the monitor at the controls."

Clay walks to the middle of the Tardis and pulls the monitor to him. The Doctor appears on the monitor, still on the bus.

"Now I will help you set the coordinates."

Roxie, Billy Jo, and Nicky ran up to the monitor.

"What the heck are you Doctor?" Roxie asked.

"That's not important right now, you must set those coordinates before more Ice Warriors come."

"You know those things?" Clay asked.

"I'll explain everything later, just let me tell you how to operate the Tardis."

"Tardis?" Clay, Roxie, Billy Jo, and Nicky said confused.

"Time and Relative Dimension(s) in Space. Now Clay do you see a knob?"

Clay looks at the controls until he sees the knob.

"Yes."

"Now turn the knob five times and flip the switch near it."

Clay reaches to the knob and turns it for five and then flips the switch. The Tardis began wheezing noise. The four of them had concern looks at what's happening.

"What is it doing?"

"You're being transported to the bus."

The wheezing noise stops to signal they have arrive at the destination.

"In fact…" The Doctor turns the monitor off. He then opened the Tardis doors and said "you're already here."

The four of them had confused looks on their faces, they wanted to ask the Doctor so many questions.

"I'll answer your question later. First, we pick up the others." The Doctor said.


	8. Discussion on the bus

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

The Doctor took the driver's seat. With the turn of a key the engine revved. Clay, Roxie, Nicky, and Billy Jo took a seat behind him. The Doctor glanced back. He could tell they all had questions. They were eager to ask. He drives away

"Let's find the rest of gymleaders before the Ice Warriors do."

"Can't we just used this thing?" Roxie refers to the Tardis.

"It's not a thing it's a Tardis. And no we can't. I don't want them to trace us."

"Doctor, you lied!" Clay said.

"Yes I know about the grey boxes. They're cloaking devices."

"Cloaking devices?" Clay asked.

"Anything that's out of this universe cannot see the building or what's in it."

"Those things are from another universe!" Roxie, Billy Jo and Nicky yelled in fear.

"Yes. Aren't you surprised that I built those boxes with limited material?"

"Where are you from?" Roxie said.

"I'm from another universe." The Doctor asked.

"What brings you to this universe?" Clay said.

"Didn't really want to come. But a ship came here, so I decide to follow."

"Really?" Nicky asked surprised.

"Yes. Really." The Doctor said a bit annoyed.

"So earlier when you were trying to find the doorknob, you couldn't see it?" Roxie asked.

"Yes."

"Awesome, traveling can happen. How do you do it?" Roxie asked.

"You can't."

"Huh?" they all said.

"But didn't you just tell you were from another universe?" Roxie asked.

"I didn't travel by my will. And if I want to, traveling between universes can only be achieve understand certain circumstances and random chance."

"Then that's how those Ice knight get here?" Roxie asked

"Ice Warriors." The Doctor said.

"Didn't you just say universe hopping is a thing under certain circumstances?" Clay asked.

"Yes, but they travelled here by themselves."

"Speaking of them, what are they?" Clay asked.

"A warrior race from the planet Mars. Well, my Mars. They are an honorable and noble race."

"Why did they attack us? We didn't do anything." Nicky asked.

"Did you mock them in any way?"

Billy Jo pulls the collar of her shirt with one finger and had a guilty look on her face.

"I'm might have called them lame." Billy Jo spoke.

"What's with you humans always insulting the unknown?"

"How can I apologized to them?"

"You can't. The Ice Warriors are a really honourable race and they don't like being insulted. Especially by really bad musicians."

"Eh!" Billy Jo said upset.

"Wait. You just said you humans. Aren't you human?" Nicky asked.

"No. Time Lord."

"You're an alien too."

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out from the Tardis."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Nicky asked.

"If I wanted I could kill you without effort."

"How?" Clay asked.

"You don't want to know."

Clay gulps in fear. Didn't what the Doctor is capable of. Roxie and Bandmates were surprised by this. Clay wasn't the type of person you can scare that easily.

"Back to the point. That means the Ice Warriors found a way?" Clay said.

"No cause in the entire history of my universe, only one race has done it. And that race is out of commission."

"Then they're the second to do it!" Nicky yelled.

"Why did you just yelled?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know."

The Doctor gets back on topic "Anyway you..."

"Nicky." Nicky corrected him.

"When I meant the entire history of the universe I also meant the future."

"Wait. You're a…" Nicky said.

"Yes I'm a…" expecting him to say time traveller.

"Psychic!" Nicky said.

"Time Traveler." The Doctor said.

The Doctor realizes Nicky dumb answer and stops the bus. The Doctor turns to Nicky and said a bit perplexed "Really? Police box that's bigger on the inside that can also move anywhere in space and time, my race is called the Time Lords and you think I am a psychic."

"Well you kind of look like a psychic."

"How do you look like a psychic?" The Doctor asked even more perplexed.

"You just do to me."

"You're the stupid one I guess."

"Hey!" Nicky a bit offend by the remark.

"You're a time traveler?" Clay said.

The Doctor goes back to driving the bus.

"Yes I am."

"You travel around space and time in a police box fighting monsters." Roxie said.

"When you say it like that it makes it sound stupid." The Doctor said.

"No, it still sounds like the most awesome thing of all time." Roxie said.

"How do we stop these Ice Warriors?" Clay asked.

"I'm going to end this peacefully and find out what they want. While all you remain in the Tardis."

"What?" the four said confused at why the Doctor wouldn't need them.

"You people have already upset. Its best keep you guys away from them so can't upset them ever more."

"Fine." Nicky said.


	9. Meeting Up

**I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

The Doctor parks the bus right in front of the mall. He pulls the handle that open the bus towards himself. He exits out the bus, but remembers he needs to tell Clay, Roxie, Billy Jo, and Nicky an important rule. He runs back inside.

"Don't touch anything."

They silently nod in agreement.

The Doctor exits the bus again to pick the other gym leaders.

Roxie ignoring the Doctor's says "Want to figure out how to use the Tardis."

Nicky and Billy Jo smile in agreement. They stepped up from their seats. However, Clay just stares at them with eyes narrow. This stops Roxie and bandmates, as they assume he didn't approve of this.

Clay moves up from his seat. He opens the Tardis doors and enters. He turns back around to Roxie and the band.

"Aren't you coming?" Clay asked.

Roxie, Billy Jo, and Nicky had surprised looks. They blink a few times.

They enter the Tardis to figure out how to use it.

 _The Doctor_

He has enter the plaza. It consist of multiple stores. There were dozens of people entering and leaving the stores at the same time.

The Doctor releases a sigh of annoyance at how long to find them with this much and number of stores to enter.

However, The Doctor notices a door that reads "Security only". Figuring that there is security camera feed is, he walks over there.

He tries to open the door, but is it was a by lock that pass code protected. There is a big red dot that shows that it's lock. The Doctor takes out his Sonic Screwdriver. He aims at the lock and presses the button. The red dot turns green. The Doctor turns the door handle and walked into the room.

The Doctor walks towards a dozen computer monitors on a table. He also sees a security guard sitting at the table. The security guard wears a jacket that says "Security" on the back.

Security guards glances back and sees the Doctor. Not knowing who this person is, he grabs his Pokémon and released a magmar.

"Who are you?" The guard asked.

"I'm John Smith. Secret Service."

"Show me your identification."

The Doctor walks up to the guard. He takes out his psychic paper and flashes to the guard. It was a blank piece of paper, but the guards sees "John Smith. Agent of SPF."

The guard think he has made a mistake, returns Magmar back into it Pokeball and says "Sorry about that."

The Doctor goes to the computers and begins to look for the remaining gymleaders. He looks at each monitor for a few seconds to see they are there.

The Security Guard interested in what The Doctor is looking for, ask "What are you looking for?"

"Five very important people. I must find these people."

The guard wanting to know who he is looking for, asks "Who?"

The Doctor is about to answer his question, when he sees on the far right monitor Skyla, Elesa, and Chili sitting at a table. Skyla and Chili watches Elesa hold a burger in her hands.

The Doctor turns to the guard wanting to know what part of the mall is Elesa, Skyla, and Chili are in. He points to the monitor and asks "Where is that camera set up."

The guard answers "the Food Court."

The Doctor looks back to the monitors and looks for Burgh and Lenora. He finds them at the bottom left monitor. Shopping for clothes.

The Doctor turns "Where is that camera set up?"

"Gardevoir wardrobe."

The Doctor runs out of the room and goes to pick Elesa, Skyla, and Chili up.

 _Elesa, Skyla, and Chili_

The whole food court is pack with dozens upon dozens who were all sitting down eating lunch. The talking amongst themselves about their own personal lives.

The three of them sit at one table. Skyla and Chili watch anxiously at Elesa's first time of eating a burger. Elesa opens her mouth and moves the burger towards it. She bites a part of the burger off and chews it. Skyla and Chili move in a bit in excitement.

Elesa swallows the part of the burger she bite. She places the rest of the burger on a plate and sighs in disappointment.

"Don't like it." Elesa said.

Skyla a bit disappointed at Elesa's answer, says "Well that sucks."

Elesa seeing her friend a bit upset, decides to lift her spirits.

"You expose me to a new food. And I'll be grateful for that."

Skyla smiles at this answer.

Then The Doctor comes running in. He puts both of his hands on the table, and breaths heavily.

"Hello. You mind if all of you come with me?"

The three look at him confused.

"Why?" Chili asked.

The Doctor wanting to get these four out as fast as possible, says "Long story. I'll explain to you later."

Elesa wondering why the Doctor couldn't tell them now, asks "Why?'

The Doctor didn't waste any more time, just says, "I'm secret agent."

The Doctor flashes the psychic paper. The three of them sees "John Smith. Agent of SPF."

They gasped at this revelation.

"You're a secret agent!" Skyla said.

"Yes, come with me now!"

They nod compiled and stand up to follow the Doctor.

The Doctor walks away from the table with the three of gymleaders following them. The Doctor now goes to pick up Lenora and Burgh.

 _Gardevoir Wardrobe_

Burgh and Lenora are looking through the suites, to pick one out for Chili. Lenora pulls out a plain black suit.

"How about this one?"

Burgh looks at suit. He move his head no.

"No it doesn't go match his personality."

Lenora puts the suit back.

"Then what does?"

"His personality is more fiery and explosive."

The Doctor and the gymleaders barges in.

"Time to go." The Doctor said.

Lenora and Burgh looked at the Doctor perplexed. Why is he and why did he want to take them.

"Aren't you supposed to be waiting at the bus?" Burgh asked.

The Doctor says urgently.

"Yes, and we have to leave now. It's an emergency!"

Burgh and Lenora are concern at what kind of emergency that it is.

"What kind?"

"I'll explain to when we get back to the bus."

The Doctor, Skyla, Elesa, Burgh, Chili, and Lenora walk out of the store and head back to the bus.

Skyla, Elesa, and Chili gather together and started to whisper about the Doctor.

"Is has something to do with that battlefield. I know. I say he's a master criminal on the run."

Elesa and Skyla just sweat drop at Chili's guess.

"Then why would he be working for us?" Elesa asks.

"It's a disguise. Just keep us off his trace."

They make out of the mall. The Doctor saw through the window and notices that Clay, Roxie, Billy Jo, and Nicky were no longer there.

"Where did they wondered off to now?" The Doctor sounding annoyed.

"Who?" Burgh asks.

The Doctor ignores him and runs to the bus.

Burgh visibly annoyed at The Doctor his question. So he runs after him. The rest follow.

The Doctor gets into the bus. He sees the Tardis doors open and also Clay, Roxie, Nicky and Billy Jo messing around with the console. Pressing random buttons and knobs.

"Eh! Don't you have any respect for people's property?"

The Doctor runs into the Tardis. He heads to the controls. He forces Clay, Roxie, Nicky and Billy Jo off the console by pulling each of them away from it.

"What did I tell you about not touching anything?" The Doctor a bit angered.

Clay counters, "As your customers, we demand to know how to use thing."

The rest of the gymleaders enter the Tardis. Their jaws dropped at the Tardis insides.

Burgh is so overwhelmed, he just faints.

Everybody stares at Burgh. The Doctor surprised at Burgh's fainting, says "That's a first."

 **Fun Fact: Sickle Sunfire beta reads my chapters. Go check on her work. It's great.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	10. Inside the Tardis

The Doctor pulls a glass of water from his jacket. He splashes cold water onto Burgh's face to wake him. Clay stands over him.

"How did you do that?" Clay asked.

"Skills." The Doctor responded.

The other gymleaders that gotten in here, just looks in awe at the Tardis insides. Like the control panel and the Time rotor.

Elesa looks around the room again. Still surprised at how big it is.

"How is this bigger on the inside?"

"Oh come. You already have the technology to do it." The Doctor said.

The gymleaders were confused at the Doctor statement. The Doctor glances back at them, and realizes they don't what he is talking about.

He lets out a heavy sigh.

"Fine I'll show you."

The Doctor goes to rummage through Burgh's pocket.

However, his friends don't really like The Doctor going through his pockets.

"Don't go through Burgh's pocket!" Lenora said.

Lenora just realize stupid that sounded.

"That something I never thought I would say."

She puts her focus back onto the Doctor. She runs over to the Doctor and pulls him away from Burgh. She pulls him up.

However the Doctor already had grabbed a Pokeball. He is holding in his hand. Lenora notices and snaps a look at the Doctor.

"Put that back right now."

"One moment." The Doctor said.

The Doctor releases the Pokémon from the ball. It is a Leavanny. The Pokémon cries its name out. It then notices Burgh on the ground.

Leavanny rushes to its trainer's side in much concern.

The Doctor moves past Lenora and to the center of the Tardis.

The Doctor holds the Pokeball up. "Now picture this, a Pokeball. And the Tardis. Both are quite similar, but operate quite differently. They both can hold things that are much bigger then themselves. Question does anyone know how a Pokeball works?"

Lenora raises her hand.

"Yes Lenora."

"It breaks the Pokémon down into data."

"Yes." The Doctor tosses the Pokeball into the air. It falls back down and the Doctor grabs it

"But how does it the Pokémon see it." The Doctor said.

"The Pokémon just sees numbers and its own body." Lenora said.

"Yes, but the Tardis is quite different. We're in a pocket universe."

The Gymleaders are astounded by this, except for Chili, who wasn't believing it.

"I don't believe you."

The Doctor and Gymleaders turn to him in utterly confusion. How could he not believe after everything he has said?

"How could I fake this."

"This is just an illusion. There are Pokémon who can do illusions."

"Really? Then what do you think I am." The Doctor asked.

"A master criminal!" Chili said.

The Doctor is appalled by this and joins Everyone in the room in a massive face palm. The Doctor moves his hand away from his head and release a sigh.

"How?"

"Well you lied everything else, so you could be lying right now."

The Doctor is about speak up to counter that, but thinks about what he just said. Thinking that is a justified answer. So he makes a new plan.

"That's a fair answer."

The Doctor walks towards to Chili. The Doctor grabs Chili by the shoulders. Chili had a look of confusion on his face.

"I promise myself I would never do this again, but you leave me no choice."

The Doctor then slams his head into Chili's head. They both stumbled back and scream in pain.

"Chili!" Skyla and Elesa said concerned.

Chili begins to see previous incarnations of the Doctor. He also sees images of The Doctor's home world at its prime.

Chili gasps.

"You're a…" Chili unable to form a complete sentence of the shock.

The Doctor has his hand on his forehead.

"Oh my god!"

"Yes."

The Doctor turns around. He sees the others weren't happy at what the Doctor did. However, the Doctor doesn't see it.

"What?

"You slammed your head into Chili's!" Elesa said angrily.

"I was slowing him that I wasn't a master criminal."

They all had a sweat drop when they heard that.

"I showed him my memories as Time Lord."

Chili still is shock at these new memories appearing in his head, yells out "You fought Daleks, Cybermen, sea monsters, blobs!"

The Doctor faces Chili. "Yes."

"You're the coolest person I have ever met!" Chili fanboying out.

"Yeah I hear a lot."

The Doctor turns around. He tells by the Gymleaders face that they had ever more question concerning Chili is talking about.

"What heck is he talking about?" Skyla asked.

Burgh wakes up and puts his right hand behind his head, while he uses his other hand to push himself up. Burgh thinks he's in a dream, so he says "I had the craziest dream. You were all there. The Doctor had this massive…thing, that was bigger on the inside."

"Look around." The Doctor said.

Burgh did so. He gasped at the fact that he isn't dreaming, and that the Tardis is real he's standing in it.

Burgh just slumps back onto the ground and just moans in annoyance.

"I wanted to spend my week with you guys. Not meet an alien."

The Doctors is a bit offended.

"I'll remember that the next time you guys need to saving."

Burgh, Lenora, Chili, Skyla, and Elesa are concern about the Doctor saving them from something.

"Save us from what? Is there alien invasion happening." Burgh asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to try reason with the Ice Warriors."

"What the heck is an Ice Warrior? And why do they want to invade us?"

The Doctor points to Billy Jo.

"Because she insult them and now they want revenge."

"I said I was sorry." Billy Jo said defensively.

The Doctor begins to operate the Tardis controls. He flips a switch.

"I'm going to be lucky to convince them not to remove your arms."

Billy Jo places her hands on each other and gulped in fear.

The Doctor sets the coordinates for the mansion. While the Gym Leaders watch in intrigue at how the Doctor operates.

"So does it do?"

The Doctor is about to speak, but he is interrupt by Chili.

"The Tardis lets him travel throughout space and time."

The Doctor is a bit annoyed by Chili's interruption, but he goes back to operate the Tardis.

"It's a time Machine." Skyla said surprised.

"Yep." Chili said.

The Doctor sets the coordinates and flips a switch. The Tardis begins to transport itself to the destination.

"So I can go back in time and see my younger self?" Skyla asked.

"Yes, but that's not a good idea." Chili said.

Skyla is interest at this.

"Why?"

"Because traveling through time stream will cause massive damage to the time line." The Doctor said.

Skyla and the rest are now even more interested.

"Why?"

"Because of a paradox. Trust me I have seen what has happen when you your past self. It never ends well."

Skyla doesn't but and asks "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well…Just all of time and space being eradicated in a moment." The Doctor said.

The gymleader eyes widen in shock.

"Yes. It's that bad." The Doctor said.

The Tardis makes a wheezing sound, which signs its arrival.

The Doctor walks towards to the doors.

"I'm going to try and make peace with the Ice Warriors."

The Doctor reaches the doors. He turns back around.

"Don't touch anything. I mean it."

The Doctor opens the door. He exits and closes the doors.

The Gymleaders look at each, wondering what to do.

"Who wants to follow him?" Skyla asked.

Chili, Elesa, Burgh, Clay, and Roxie raise their hands.

"Okay, let's go."

They run out of the Tardis.

"Should we stop them?" Lenora asked.

"No, I'm tired of aliens."


	11. The Doctor meets the Ice Warriors

**I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

The Doctor trudges through the snow as he walks to the mansion. He looks on at the smoke and debris.

The Doctor walks towards the mansion, which has been partially destroyed. The front side of the house has fallen apart and the opening hall could be seen.

The Doctor is a bit worried at this sight. Hoping that the Ice Warrior didn't destroy too much of the house.

"Hope, Matthew doesn't mind the damage."

From behind the hill. Skyla, Elesa, Chili, Burgh, Clay, Roxie and Leavanny watch on. They worriedly looked on, trying to not to the Doctor's attention.

"What's the Doctor doing?" Skyla asked.

"Going back into the mansion, obviously." Roxie snarky said.

"Why he is doing it?" Skyla asked.

"He's probably thinking the Ice Warriors are still there."

The rest of them looked to Clay.

"The Ice Warrior wouldn't be here. They're probably hanging out on the mothership." Roxie said.

"You have one active imagination, Roxie." Burgh said.

"Seriously. After today, you think that's not a possibility?"

"I'm still trying to accept this. Okay?"

Skyla interject the conversation, "Wow, never this would be our week here. I thought this was going to be a simple get away. Not fighting aliens."

"So you're not liking this?" Elesa assumed.

Skyla turns to Elesa and smirks.

"No, I love this."

Clay corrected Skyla.

"We're not fighting them. The Doctor said he can still make peace with the Ice Warriors."

Roxie gave Clay a look of disapproval.

"Have you never seen an alien movies? The aliens always try to take over."

Clay raises his index finger and moved it around. He counter, "This will be the first."

Skyla sees three creatures coming out of the house. She points at the Ice Warriors.

"Guys get down. I think those are the Ice Warriors." Skyla whisper.

 _The Doctor_

The Doctor and Ice Warriors walk towards each other. They stopped when they got close together. The imposing height of the three Ice Warriors, placed the Doctor into their shadows. However, The Doctor isn't afraid.

"Who are you?" the lead ice Warrior asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

The lead Ice Warrior recognizes that name.

"Doctor. We meet at last."

"And you are?"

"I'm Malzic. Second in command."

"Who's the first then?" The Doctor crosses his arms.

"Kalentic."

"Good. What is your purpose here?"

"To repopulate the Ice Warriors."

"Why? Last I check The Ice Warrior were alive and well." The Doctor said skeptically.

"We are true Ice Warriors. We left so we can continue on the tradition of our kind."

The Doctor starts to get concern about the true Ice Warriors statement.

"True?" The Doctor asked.

The Ice Warriors sneer at the Doctor. The Doctor's tone of doubting their status of True Ice Warriors.

"Ice Warriors, one of the most noble races in the universe. You just sneer on, growling at me none the less, that's not a very noble way to greet someone."

"We are noble to our kind, alone." Kalentic said angrily.

The Doctor noticing this, decides to change the subject.

"How did you get the technology to arrive in this universe?"

"That will be answer. If you come and meet our leader."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't." Kalentic said.

The Doctor thinks about what Kalentic has been saying. He says "I will come with you."

The Ice Warriors and The Doctor walk east away from the house. All of them staying as a group.

 _The Gym leaders._

They are debating on what to do.

"Should we follow them?" Skyla asked.

"Of course. He could be in trouble."

"The Doctor said that if we went near the Ice Warrior it would be disastrous." Clay said.

"I don't care. Let's go kick some alien butt!" Roxie yelled.

She ran along the hill, keeping an eye on the Doctor.

The others look at each other, puzzled at what to do. Elesa and Skyla stand up.

"Just in case." Elesa said.

She followed the Roxie.

Burgh and Chili gave a "whatever look" and follow.

Clay lets out a heavy sigh at these guys walking into danger. Nonetheless, he stands up and follows.

 **Shout out to Sickle Sunfire for Beta Reading.**

 **Go check out her work.**


	12. Kalentic

**I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their respected company.**

The Doctor and The three Ice Warriors arrive at a huge cave entrance. There were two Ice Warrior standing guard.

"The mighty Ice Warriors reduce to hiding into caves, so sad." The Doctor said.

"Do not taunt us Doctor." Malzic said.

"Just making an observation."

Malzic grits his teeth. The Doctor notices and decides to take his comment back.

"My apologies. May I see Kalentic?"

The Doctor stops. He watches his company walks into the mouth of the cave.

The Doctor looks at them a bit perplexed. Then realizes that they were waiting for him to come.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

The Doctor walks into the cave with the three Ice Warrior. He stands a safe distance away from Malzic.

 _The Gymleaders_

They watch from a distance as the Doctor and the three Ice Warriors walk into the cave. Then they look at the pair of Ice Warriors that were standing guard at the entrance.

Their alien appearance and overall menace, creeps out the Gymleader.

"They look so creepy." Elesa said.

"What should we do?" Burgh asked his fellow gymleaders.

"We rush them!" Roxie said.

"If we do that, then they'll know we're here." Clay said.

"We can't just leave the Doctor at the mercy of evil aliens." Roxie said.

Clay looks annoyed at Roxie for again saying the Ice Warriors are evil.

"Can you stop saying that?"

"I have an idea. Does anyone have a phone?" Chili ask.

"I do." Burgh said. He pulls his phone from his right pocket.

Chili pulls out his phone. He begins to dial Burgh's phone number. He hits the dial button. Burgh's phone begins to ring.

Burgh looks at Chili confused at why Chili called him.

"Answer it." Chili said.

Burgh presses the answer button.

"Keep that phone on. I'm going in." Chili said.

"Wait, what!" Skyla said.

"We need to know what's going on in there. I will surrender myself to them." Chili places the phone into his pocket.

"And this will work because?" Elesa asked.

"A gut feeling."

Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Wish me luck." Chili said.

Chili ran towards the Ice Warriors.

"Chili get back here!" Clay called out. He coward back realizing it's not a good idea to get the ice warriors attention.

When Chili was in the Ice Warrior's sight, The Ice Warriors aimed their wrists guns at him. Chili stop and puts hands into the air.

"Who are you?" The Ice Warrior said.

"I'm with the Doctor. I'm one of his companions."

"Why didn't you go with him?" The other warrior asked.

"He wanted me to stay behind. But I couldn't resist the excitement."

The Ice Warrior on the right side of the cave looks to the other Ice Warrior.

"Take him in."

"Yes."

The Ice Warrior on the left walks to Chili. He goes behind Chili and pushes into the cave. The Ice Warrior follows suit.

 _The Doctor_

Him and his Ice Warrior escort were walking through a tunnel. The Doctor is getting impatient.

"How much longer is this cave?" The Doctor asked.

"You will only speak when spoken to." Malzic said.

"How rude. Is that how you treat your guests?"

They arrived in a cavern. There were three paths. The left and right path lead to dozen Ice Warriors talking/ training with each other.

They were wrestling, try throw one of the warriors down.

The middle path is a long path, which lead to a throne. There was an Ice Warrior sitting on throne.

The Doctor and his Ice Warrior escort walked towards the throne. As they were walking, the Doctor takes notes of the Ice Warrior's behavior.

He sees one Ice Warrior repeatedly punching another Ice Warrior in the chest. The amour of this Warrior began to dent with each punch.

The amour gave out and the flesh could be seen. The Ice Warrior coughed up blue blood as he is punched in the chest. The Doctor looks on in shock as the Ice Warrior is dishonorably punch in the chest.

The Doctor now stands behold the throne sitting Ice Warrior.

"I guess you're Kalentic."

"Yes. Who are you?"

When Kalentic spoke, The Doctor notices every Ice Warrior in the cave pays attention to their leader.

Kalentic voice is very deep. His voice sticks out from the rest of the noise in the cavern.

"He's the Doctor." Malzic said.

"I can introduce myself." The Doctor said.

"The Doctor. I heard stories about your achievements."

"I can see you've made your selves quite at home on this world." The Doctor gestures to the soldiers to his right.

"Mind if you answer some questions?" The Doctor asked.

"You may."

"Why and how are you and these Ice Warriors in this universe?"

"That's not important."

The Doctor takes in surroundings once more. The Doctor turns Kalentic.

"Oh it is. You don't just break through the walls of reality without a good reason. Especially when you don't need to."

"I can ask the same for you?" Kalentic counter.

"I got sucked into this universe, it's not like I followed you. You just happened to bring me along. Now give me a reason for why you're here!" The Doctor said bluntly.

Kalentic sneers at the Doctor for his rude nature, but decides to answer his question.

"We stole the technology of universe traveling from a wreckage."

"No one has the ability to travel across universe except for the Time Lords."

"We know. We found a mostly-destroyed Tardis. We couldn't rebuilt, but we integrate with our ship."

"That's impossible." The Doctor said. He found this to be unbelievable at best.

"We did, the Time Lords are still useful after their demise."

The Doctor opens his mouth to tell Kalentic, that the Time Lords were around, but realizing say so would have no impact on the situation.

"Why did you came here?" The Doctor asked.

"We came here to repopulate the true Ice Warrior."

"Your second in command told me that, but I have a question. What's a true Ice Warrior?"

"Not the poor excuse of our race today. Caring more about keep peace then its own honor."

"What qualifies as a true Ice Warrior?" The Doctor asked. He's a bit afraid what kind answer that Kalentic will give.

"A true Ice Warrior that's only loyal to its own kind and its kind alone. An Ice Warrior that kills for sport or revenge. Seeking to conquer and kill for no reason, but for its enjoyment. An Ice Warrior who cares about preserving its proud and great warrior past. No mercy to any. That's a true Ice Warrior!"

The Doctor is shocked. He takes step back, but regains his footing. The Doctor scowls as he offended by this description of what an Ice Warrior should be.

"You're insane!" The Doctor yelled.

"What!" Kalentic said anger.

"The Ice Warrior have given honor to every living creature, even their enemies. They only kill when they have to! What you just describe is pure evil."

"You are wrong! Just like the ones who exile me." Kalentic shouts out passionately.

The Doctor stomps towards Kalentic. He's stands right in front of him.

"What's your plan then? Case you don't know this planet already has people living on it."

The look Kalentic gave him was cold.

"They will die."

"Really? You can't take over a planet with just a few rouge Ice Warriors." The Doctor mocks, the Ice Warriors are becoming apprehensive.

"We make up for our lacks in numbers, with our spirt. We will kill human in that city tomorrow or die trying!"

The Doctor takes a few steps backwards from Kalentic.

"I won't allow this!"

"You're not in a position of power to make those claims Doctor."

Kalentic takes a stand from his throne.

"Kill him!"

Malzic and his two accompanying Ice Warriors walks towards the Doctor, to carry out the order. However, the Doctor had a plan. He grabs his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket. He points at the Ice Warriors.

"Stop! I can blow this cavern up!"

Malzic and his soldiers stop.

"How?" Malzic asked.

"I place small bombs in the cave entrance. If I press this button then you'll be stuck down here forever."

"You'll be stuck with us, two." Malzic said.

"I'm willing to do so to stop you monsters."

Malzic thought about the Doctor's claim. He began to take steps towards the Doctor again.

"I told you, stay back."

"You're lying. It's impossible for you to plan bombs."

The Doctor at this moment, thought he was beaten. But a new hope came.

"Doctor!" Chili yelled out.

The Doctor looks past Malzic and sees Chili, with an Ice Warrior. Chili jumps away from the Ice Warrior near him. He grabs his Pokeball from his pocket. He threw his Pokeball into the air.

"Pansear. Flame Burst."

Pansear conjuror's up a flaming Japanese letter. Pansear flings at the Ice Warrior. The attack burns through the Ice Warrior's amour and burns it alive. The warrior cries out is agony.

The Doctor is horrified at Chili, for killing an Ice Warrior.

Chili turns to the other Ice Warrior that were about to kill The Doctor.

Chili points to the three Ice Warriors.

"Flame Burst!" Chili shouts with conviction

Pansear fires another flaming Japanese letter at the three Ice Warriors. This time, they jump into the pits that held the other Ice Warriors.

The Doctor runs to Chili.

"I told you to stay back."

"Your welcome." Chili said annoyed at the Doctor not thanking him.

"Kill them!" Kalentic yelled.

On Kalentic command, his solders rush into action. They begin to charge the Doctor and Chili. The pair look to one another and bolt for the entrance.

 **Thanks to Sickle Sunfire for beta reading. Go and check out her work.**

 **Sorry I was gone for so long. Been busy.**

 **BTW. The Ice Warriors are coming back, next season. Can't wait.**


	13. Meeting up with the Gymleaders

Chili, The Doctor, and Pansear are running fast as they can to from the Ice Warrior, who were right on their heels. Behind them they listen as the Ice Warriors ready their weapons.

"This is a fine mess, I gotten myself into." The Doctor shouted.

"You? What about me and Pansear, we came here to rescue you."

"I didn't need saving. I had it under control." The Doctor said.

"You were about to killed by Ice Warriors."

"I could have gotten myself out it. But you just had to step in and kill one of them."

"I was saving you!" Chili shouted anger.

"You could have done it without killing!"

The two of them see the light of the entrance. They run out of the entrance. They side on the icy ground for a second. The trio turn to the entrance.

The Doctor points at the entrance.

"Seal it off!"

"Pansear, use Flame Burst!"

Pansear fires at the top of the entrance. Rocks slide down from the top of the entrance. The crash disrupts the silence of the peaceful surroundings.

The Doctor, Chili, and Pansear catch their breath for the running they just did.

"That was the coolest thing I ever did!" Chili said.

The Doctor looks at Chili, dumbfound. "Really? After that, you're still having fun?"

"Yes." Chili said with a big smile.

"This universe is bizarre."

The Doctor notices the Ice Warriors that were guarding the entrance are gone.

"Weren't there two guards there?" The Doctor points to the entrance.

"One of them took me down." Chili said.

"Then where's the other?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh hi guys." Roxie said.

They turn around and see Roxie sitting on a fallen Ice Warrior. The Ice Warrior is squirming and trying to get back up.

The rest of them stand around Roxie and the Ice Warrior.

"Roxie, time to get off." Clay said.

"Oh come on." Roxie said complained.

"Do it." Clay said.

Roxie stands up from the Ice Warrior. She then looks down on it. The Doctor and Chili walks to them.

"How did you knock that Ice Warrior down?" The Doctor asks.

"We lured here away from the cave and shoved it down. It was my idea." Roxie said.

"I will kill you!" The Ice Warrior said.

"Yeah sure, lizard mouth." Roxie mocks the Ice Warrior.

The collapsed cave entrance began to shake. The Doctor and Gymleaders notice this. The Doctor looks at the gymleaders.

"All of you must drag all of the Ice Warrior away from the cave."

"And what are you going to do?" Chili ask.

"I will confront Kalentic."

The Gymleaders except for Chili look at him puzzled.

"Who?" All of the Gymleaders ask except for Chili.

"He's the leader of the Ice Warrior." Chili said.

"Oh."

"Doctor, you can't go down there again, he'll kill you!" Chili said worry.

"I will confront Kalentic. Defeating him might dishearten his soldiers so much, they'll surrender."

"And if it doesn't." Chili said.

"Then...you guys will come to my funeral."

The Doctor runs to the side of the cave and waits for the Ice Warriors to leave. As he looks over the situation he calmly plans his move.


	14. The Battle

**I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their respected company.**

Boom! The Entrance is blown away. The Ice Warriors pour out and see The Gymleaders. They sneer at them

"It's the out of shape from earlier…" The Ice Warrior refers to Clay "And bought his allies."

"Out of shape! Why you little…" Clay takes offence to that statement.

"Clay, just run!" Chili yelled.

The gymleaders turn away and ran away from the Ice Warriors.

"After them!" A Ice Warrior shouted.

The Ice Warriors chase after the Gymleaders. The Doctor slowly steps into the cave. The Doctor heads down into the cave and will confront Kalentic.

"They better not get themselves killed."

 _The Gymleaders_

They continue to run away from the Ice Warrior. However, they have a hard time running through the snow.

"This snow so hard to run through." Chili said.

"Easier for you though. You try to run in high heels." Elesa said.

The Warriors were right on their heels, readying to aim their weapons at them.

Roxie glances back and notices the Ice Warriors readying to attack.

"How about we show these aliens, how we handle problems on Earth!" Roxie shout passionately. The Gym leaders nod in approval. Skyla smirked and took out of her Pokeball.

"On the count of three, we turn around and release our Pokémon. One…Two…Three!"

All of the Gymleaders, each grab one of their Pokeballs. They turned around and threw the Pokeballs up into the air.

The Pokémon were Leavanny for Burgh, Swanna for Skyla, Zebstrika for Elesa, Koffing for Roxie, Pansear for Chili, and Excadrill for Clay. Their Pokémon growl at the Ice Warriors.

The Ice Warrior were unfazed by the Gymleaders strategy. They kept on stampeding at them.

"Swanna, Ice Beam!" Skyla commanded.

Swanna fires a white ray out of its mouth. The ray hits the ground that Ice Warriors were about to step on. The ground turns into solid ice. When the Warriors step on the ice, they slip and hit the ground. Dozens of Ice Warriors began build up, until it was a mountain of slipped Ice Warriors.

"Good Swanna." Skyla gave a thumbs to her Pokémon.

Her Pokémon flaps it's wings in victory.

Swanna is then shot by a laser and falls to the ground. The Pokémon cried in pain as it falls to the ground. The snow files into the air when Swanna hit the ground. Skyla and the others are shock by this.

"Swanna!" Skyla cried out in concern.

A laser zips pasts her head. Skyla screams in surprises. Skyla turns over and sees a few Ice Warriors still standing up. Elesa run to Skyla side. Elesa points at the Ice Warriors.

"Zebstrika, Flame Charge!" Elesa shouts.

Zebstrika surrounds itself in a flame, and rushes the Ice Warrior. The Snow melts from the intense heat. Zebstrika hits several Ice Warriors, which causes them to launches away. The amour of the Ice Warriors are burned. The Ice Warrior screeched in pain.

"Thanks for the save." Skyla hugs Elesa.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to deal with them."

The Ice Warriors began to get up. The aim their weapons for Skyla and Elesa.

"Excadrill, Horn Dill!" Clay commanded.

The silver protrusion on Excadrill's heads glows sliver and extents. It spins like a drill, and stabs into an Ice Warrior. However, the Ice Warrior grabs by its protrusion. The Ice Warrior throws over its head and into the snow

"Shoot." Clay said.

The Ice Warriors fire at Clay, Elesa, and Skyla. They duck behind a small hill.

Burgh, Roxie, and Chili hid behind a big rock with their Pokémon.

"Koffing, use smokescreen to help them get away." Roxie said.

Koffing moves towards the Ice Warriors. It releases smog out of its mouth. The smog surrounds the Ice Warrior. The Warrior are blinded by the smog and began to shoot all over the place.

"Koffing, get back here before they shoot you out of the sky."

Koffing falls back to it's gymleader. Skyla, Elesa, and Clay see that the Ice Warriors are shooting blind, they run back to the others.

"Leavanny, String Shot!" Burgh commanded.

Leavanny fires a string at one Ice Warrior's head. It attempts to pulls it down, but the Ice Warrior is too heavy.

"These aliens are much harder to kill then we thought." Clay said. He knells down on one knee for cover.

"I know, but we have to hold them off until the Doctor beats Kalentic." Chili said.

The Ice Warrior pulls Leavanny's towards it. Leavanny flops right in front of the Ice Warrior. The warrior is about step on Leavanny, but Burgh returns it to its Pokeball Just in time.

"On my count, we charge. Ready…go!" Clay yelled.

 _The cave_

The Doctor runs into the cave, readying to confront Kalentic.

"Let's Kalentic is still there."

His opponent stands at his thrown, reading to take the Doctor on.

"I knew you would came back." Kalentic said.

"I try to reason with you, Kalentic. But now I have no choice, but to fight you."

"So be it!" Kalentic releases a mighty screech that deafens the Doctor's ear.

 **We're at the big battle. It's almost over.**

 **Sorry I have been gone for so long.**

 **Once again, Sickle Sunfire beta-read this story. Check out her stuff, it's really good.**


	15. Almost Over

**I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their respected company.**

Kalentic raised his fist and lounged at the e Doctor dodges to the right. The Doctor runs over to a rock and laid back on it.

"It's over, Kalentic! Surrender now, and we can still make this work."

"Never!" Kalentic yells.

Kalentic punches at the Doctor, again. The Doctor steps out of the way. The rock he was laying on, was destroy by Kalentic's punch

"You're army is about to beaten. I have faith in my Gymleaders." The Doctor moves back to avoid another punch.

 _The Gymleaders_

The Ice Warriors began to recoup and stand right back up. The Gymleaders were back to back with each other. Skyla has her Unfezant out. Each gymleader were holding their own against a half a dozen Ice Warriors. Clay's Excadrill knocks few Ice Warriors back down. Burgh's Leavanny traps the Ice Warriors in the webs.

Pansear uses Flame Burst, again. The attack hits a few Ice Warriors. This severely burns them and incapacities them.

However, those Ice Warriors were soon replace by more Ice Warriors. Chili is frighten by this.

"Please tell me, the rest of you are doing any better?"

"Use Air Slash!" Skyla pointed at the Ice Warriors. Unfezant wings turn white and flies towards the Ice Warriors. It then slashes it across an Ice Warrior. Then Unfezant is grabbed by it's by another Ice Warrior.

Skyla grabs her Pokeball and tries to return Unfezant back its Pokeball, however the Ice Warrior blocks the beam with its right arm.

Skyla decides to run over to the Ice Warrior and started to repeatedly punch its body, but punches didn't do much to the strong amour. The Ice Warriors notices Skyla's feeble punch.

Skyla grabs her hand and rubs from the pain. But then, the Ice Warrior grabs by her waist and lifts her up. Skyla bangs on Ice Warriors to let her go, but that clearly didn't work.

The Ice Warrior begins to squeeze Skyla and Unfezant. They cringe in pain and scream.

To save them from their pain, a thunderbolt strikes its, knocking it out. This opens its hands and drops Skyla and Unfezant. Elesa extents her hands out to help Skyla up.

The Ice Warriors surrounds the Gymleaders, who were all back to back with each other.

"Looks like it's the end. I just want to say that, it was nice knowing you." Burgh accept defeat.

"We can't give up nown, Burgh. These aliens are going to kill people!" Chili said.

"I got it." Roxie snapped her fingers.

The other gymleaders turn to her, curious in what she's talking about.

"Doesn't gas and fire cause a big explosive?" Roxie whisper.

"Yeah." Skyla said.

"I can use a Koffing's poison gas and Pansear's fire to cause a big explosive that would destroy all of the Ice Warriors."

"Good plan, except we're still here!" Clay complained.

"I'll lure them into the cave. Then…Kaboom! Goodbye Ice Warriors."

"Problem is that they surround us." Clay said.

The Ice Warrior kept on closing the gap between them and The Gymleaders.

"I'll blind them, then you guys can make your escape." Roxie said.

"Roxie, you can't. You could get killed." Burgh said.

"You're not my dad, so don't bother around. Don't worry I'll live. Even if I don't, I wouldn't mind my legacy being stopping evil aliens."

Roxie points her hand at a dozen Ice Warriors and yells "Smokescreen!"

Koffing releases black smoke out of its mouth. The smoke spreads over the Ice Warriors.

"Unfezant, Aerial Ace!"

A white outline surrounds Unfezant. Then Unfezant files towards the Ice Warriors and knocks them all over to make a path.

The Gymleaders run through the path that Roxie created.

"Go. I and Chili will save the day. Just get out here!" Roxie said.

Roxie and Chili break apart from the others and circle around the Ice Warriors. The smoke disappears.

"Where did they go?" an Ice Warrior said.

"Hey lizard mouth!" Roxie shouts. She and Chili run to the cave entrance.

The Ice Warriors turn to see Roxie and Chili running into the cave.

"We're going to beat your master." Roxie mocks them. She and Chili make into the cave.

An Ice Warriors point to them, "No! Stop them!"

The Ice Warrior chase after Roxie and Chili.

The other gymleaders watch from the distance, wondering what will happen. Hoping that Roxie and Chili make it.

"Those two better make it, otherwise I have to come up with a reason why we need to replace them." Clay said.

 _The Doctor_

He dodges another punch from Kalentic. The punch goes into the cavern wall, which causes rocks to fall on top of Kalentic, but he remains unaffected by it.

"That should have done something." The Doctor complained.

Kalentic pulls his fist out of the wall and tries to punch the Doctor again, but he misses.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Kalentic getting annoying by the Doctor.

"No."

Kalentic delivers another punch, but the Doctor, misses. The Doctor slides to another rock. The Doctor grabs a Pokeball from his pocket. Then he grabs his Sonic ScrewDriver. He then Sonic's the Pokball.

"Stand still!"

"How about…no." The Doctor throws the Pokeball at Kalentic. A red beam comes out of the Pokeball and hits Kalentic.

Kalentic is transformed into energy and goes into the Pokeball.

It shakes three times, then it stops.

"Got ya."

"That's literally the worst thing that person could say when catching a Pokémon."

The Doctor turns and is surprise to see Roxie and Chili with their Koffing and Pansear, at the entrance. Roxie walks over to the Doctor and grabs the Pokeball from his hand.

"You could have said, Time to rock out, with my Ice Warrior!" Roxie yells.

The Doctor grabs the Pokeball from Roxie's hand and says "What on earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be fighting the Ice Warriors."

"We did." Chili, joins Roxie and the Doctor.

"But, we got overrun, so I decide to blow the Ice Warriors up."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Easy. The gas from my Koffing will be ignited by Chili's Pansear. Which will cause a big boom!"

The Doctor crosses his arms and says "Really? How do you plan on getting out?"

Roxie opens her mouth to say how she was going to get out, but she gulps in fear when she realize she didn't have a way out.

"Ah…I didn't really think that through."

The Doctor faces palms.

"It's not like you had anything better." Roxie defended herself. She then notices that the Doctor in the only one in the room, despite fact that Kalentic should have been in it.

"Didn't you say you were fighting an Ice Warrior king?"

"Yes." The Doctor holds the Pokeball up to Roxie's face. "I caught him in this Pokeball. I was going to blackmail the Ice Warriors to listen to me."

"Blackmail?" Roxie confused at this term.

"You don't know what blackmailing is." The Doctor said displease.

"No." Roxie said.

The Doctor is about scold Roxie for not knowing what Blackmail is, but then he hears a stampede of Ice Warriors coming down the cave.

"Get behind me!" The Doctor said. Chili runs behind the Doctor, but Roxie stands in front, ready to confront the Ice Warriors.

"I said get behind me!" The Doctor shout.

"Nope, I got myself into this mess. It makes sense for me to get out of it." Roxie said.

"Teenagers." The Doctor mumble.

The Ice Warriors storm into the cave.

"Master Kalentic, we have come to save you." A Ice Warrior said.

They look around for their leader, but they don't see him.

"Kalentic. Where are you?"

"He's in here." The Doctor holds up the Pokeball.

"Impossible! You cannot defeat our master."

"Oh, how many times I heard that over the centuries."

"Centuries?" Roxie, confused.

"He's really old." Chili whisper.

"Looks good for a hundred." Roxie said.

The Doctor bends towards the two of them and says "Follow my lead."

The Doctor turns his attention back to the Ice Warriors. "Now. I'm going to put you into the Pokeball."

The Doctor takes a few steps to The Ice Warriors. They walk in fear of the Pokeball.

"Now, move out of the way."

The warriors move out of the way. The Doctor walks past them, he keep his eyes on them, so they couldn't jump.

The Doctor reach the tunnel. He turns around and says "Roxie, Chili. Come with me."

Roxie and Chili run towards the Doctor, without taking notice of the Ice Warriors expressions. They reach the Doctor.

"Goodbye." The Doctor said.

The trio of them slowly took steps back.

"Wait, if he could catch us, then why doesn't he just do it now."

The Doctor, Chili, and Roxie stop in fear.

"Well about that…" The Doctor said.

The Warriors slowly walks towards the trio of them.

The Doctor just blurts out "Run!"

The three of them run up the Cavern, with the Ice Warriors right behind them.

"We have to get to the Tardis. Then we can stop the Ice Warriors." The Doctor said

 _The Tardis._

Clay, Elesa, Skyla, and Burgh return to the Tardis. They were discussing the battle with Ice Warriors with Lenora, Billy Jo and Nicky.

"I'm getting real concern about Roxie. She isn't back yet." Billy Jo said.

"Don't forget about Chili." Burgh said.

"That too." Billy Jo said.

"Let's hope the Doctor is as impressive at Chili makes him out to be."

"Those Ice Warriors are beyond this world." Clay said.

"Let's hope, we don't see them again."

Lenora walks around the Tardis, feeling the controls.

"How does the Doctor lives his life like this? Fighting evil seems to be a very tiring activity for a man." Lenora asks. She eyes a switch.

"He's young at heart, I guess." Skyla said.

"Still, there's so many things about the Doctor that bugs me. Does he have a family? Does he have any guilt?"

Just then the Doctor, Chili, and Roxie barge in. They slammed the Doors shut.

"Hello." The Doctor said. "Okay so now that the ice warriors are at our door step. Tardis reduce defenses."

"Roxie, you're okay!" Billy Jo and Nicky said overjoyed.

"Of course, no lizard can keep me down." Roxie smiles.

"Did you stop them?" Burgh asks.

"Nope." The Doctor runs pasts the Gymleaders and goes to the controls. He slams the Pokeball that holds Kalentic in it, onto a sphere hold in the Tardis.

"What do you mean no?" Lenora asks.

"Good news, I caught Kalentic. Bad news, his soldiers are outside."

"Open these doors! We demand our master!" An Ice Warrior shouts.

The Gymleaders are concern by this. Lenora runs towards the Doctor.

"Please tell me you have a plan."

"Yes I do." The Doctor places a wire onto the Pokeball.

"I'm going to create a blast that will catch anything with a 20 meters of the Tardis. If it works, then put they will be put into this Pokeball."

Lenora and the others are a bit concern at the "if" part.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Don't know. Let's find out." The Doctor flips a switch. The lights in the Tardis could spin rapidly as it activates.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Shout out to Sickle Sunfire for beta reading.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	16. Farewell

**I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their respected company.**

The light dissipates from the center of the Tardis. The Doctors takes out the Pokeball from the console. He says to Chili "go and check to see if the Ice Warriors are out there."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Chili said as he looks to the door.

"Just trust me on this." The Doctor said

Chili walks to the door, he opens the door slowly. He peaks out of the Tardis, afraid to see what's outside. The Ice Warriors were gone.

"Where did they go?" Chili asks

"Here!" The Doctor holds up the Pokeball and shakes. The gymleaders are a bit confused by what just happen.

"You put all of the Ice Warriors in there." Elesa points to the Pokeball.

"Yes. The Pokeball didn't have enough energy to contain all of the Ice Warriors, so I connected the Pokeball with the Tardis and which then I connect to external security systems. The Tardis then releases a beam that capture every Ice Warrior around the Tardis. Did you get that?"

The Gymleaders are baffled by what the Doctor just said. But they just pretend to know what's he's talking about.

"Sure." Elesa said.

"What are you going with them?" Clay asks.

"Dropped them on some unpopulated planet. Where they can live their lives away from conquering other systems. I'm done here."

"You're just going to leave?" Chili asks.

"With the Ice Warriors captured, I can return to my universe. If there's a hole, otherwise I'm stuck here. And this universe doesn't fit my nature."

The Doctor sets the coordinates for the where the breach opens. The Doctor looks at the Gymleaders.

"It was an honour severing with you."

"Can you stay. It's so boring." Roxie said.

"No. I have my own universe to head home to. Wonderful planet that I usually save, Earth. Have so much to do." The Doctor.

"Let's hope we meet again." Lenora said.

"Probably not." The Doctor said. The Doctor presses a button on the control system. The Tardis doors opened up.

"Now go, unless you want come with me." The Doctor said.

"I would love to come with you!" Roxie says happily.

"So would I." Clay join in.

"It was rhetoric." The Doctor said

Chili and Roxie frown in disappointed. The Gymleaders walk out of the Tardis. They took one final look at the Doctor.

"Goodbye, Doctor." Elesa said.

"Goodbye." The Doctor waves his hand. He presses a button and the doors closes. The Tardis begins to make a swirling sound.

The Tardis disappears. The Gymleaders are bit disappointed by the Doctor leaving.

"I really go with him." Roxie complained.

"There's hope we can see him again." Elesa said.

"Yeah. I will never go on a vacation again, because nothing can top this. Except for Aloha." Roxie said.

"That would be good too." Skyla said.

"Aloha?" Clay doesn't know what Roxie is talking about.

"It's a region."

Suddenly a man and a Snorunt runs up to the Gymleader, he and the Pokémon were exhausted by the run.

"Excuse me, was that the Doctor?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Clay said.

"My name is Matthew. I need to get the Doctor. He needs to explain why there's a hole in my house!" he said angry. He paints heavily.

"That's a long story. You might need to sit down." Burgh said.

Matthew recognizes Burgh's voice.

"Wait, are you Burgh?"

"Yes, it's great to meet you Matthew. We really have a fun story to tell."

 _The Doctor._

The Doctor walks around his Tardis, flipping a few switches.

"I'm really going miss those Gymleaders. Maybe I'll come back later. Now…" The Doctor pushes a handle.

"…time for adventure."

 **That was the final chapter of this Fic. What are your thoughts?**

 **Just what to say I will make another Doctor who/ Pokemon crossover, soon.**

 **Have a nice day.**


End file.
